Bulron
Bulron - The Safe Haven Quotes "I'm free from shackles. No constraints or rules that I'm tied to." "Bulra is my family and Bulron - my home. No other kingdom is quite like it. I will protect it with my life" - Azar Background The people of Bulron or Bulra, though seem to be the most despicable people - they deem to be off humble beginnings. No matter how bad their previous lives seemed to be, whether they were living off the streets or a pickpocket, they can always feel safe in Bulron. The Bulra is an oasis teeming with culture. There are many Vviventians of different colors, sizes and faith living in Bulron and all are accepted. History Bulron is a small, hidden, kingdom in Meridhan - rich with opportunity and wealth. Due to its geographical location, it is almost impossible to find - unless one asks the right person. Bulron if filled and built from runaways. These include the smugglers, the thieves and the bandits. The kingdom was established due to marauders who wanted to flee from government regulation and want to start fresh. Culture Due to the people it was built from, there are many black markets in the kingdom. Almost every Bulra knows hows to cheat, pickpocket and swindle but has the respect not to - most of the time anyway. If there was any trouble that would occur due to the volatile nature the Bulra could potentially be - Azar the most respected man of Bulron would be called. Azar - Bulron's Captain Azar the safe keeper and hero of Bulron has protected the secret entrance and whereabouts of Bulron. Being given payment by the people, he ships vasts amounts of goods and stock from his travels pillaging from other kingdoms through the Meridhan sea. The Bulra idolize this man and write legendary songs and tales about him. Not only is he seen as a powerful warrior but also a fatherly figure who provides and supplies for his fellow men and women. Wildlife Bulron is an oasis kingdom in a middle of the desert. It's a large water hole for vegetation, animals and people to live. Those who travel across land will most likely die due to it hot and humid climate. The kingdom is hidden by mountains just like Bulron's neighboring kingdoms. The way it can be accessed is by following a secret passage, from the mouth of the river and from there one can find the safe haven. ...... (SPOILER ALERT) Due to the dragon outbreak Azar is called to help fight against the sea serpent dragon with Esterlos' Navy. After the fight his fleet was badly damaged and was given aid, recovery and rewards for helping kill the dragon. Feeling guilty for pillaging and killing men from Esterlos he has stopped his rampage against neighboring kingdoms and vow to help the other kingdoms. He was given the task to fight the slave trade between Esterlos and Sallamar for his own personal redemption mission. From this the major supplier, hero and father of Bulron has gone missing and the people of Bulron are lost confused and at the brink of stepping out Bulron to search for him. Little did they know their hero will eventually return with a flag draped coffin - as he dies in battle against Esh (Salamander General). From this point going forward, the people Bulron have woken up and came to a realization to not take things for granted - the way they did with Azar. Realizing how helpless and lost they were without him, they vowed to be better and have taken upon themselves to become the better people Azar wanted them to be. This means opening up their black markets, culture, and unique way of living to the rest of Meridhan. Some see Bulron, as a place to flee and a way to seek refuge and cleanse their sin and seek forgiveness. #RIPAZAR